superspy_luigifandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
Luigi is the main protagonist of SuperSpy Luigi. He is the first to join the Spy Agency run by Lakitu. Luigi happens to run into alot of other fimiliar characters and travel to fimiliar lands. He is the brother of famous video game character, Mario. Personality Luigi is not a coward as seen in the game, but rather a fearless fighter. He accepts things as they are and usually never judges. Though he does make jokes sometimes and even laughs in the face of his enemies. He never backs down from anything, not even the most dangerous tasks. He is laid back rarely. History (Childhood): 'Luigi had a bad childhood. At age 1, his father died and Natu sent him to the Underwhere to be killed by Giratina so he could be killed instead of becoming a hero. Natu safely got him away from Giratina. At the age of 12, he learned the skills he has mastered today. '(Submission into Agency): Luigi was tired of being in the shadow of Mario until one day, he found the Mushroom Kingdom Spy Kingdom. He became the co-leader of the Spy Agency along with Lakitu. He travels across the GameWorld, defeating the threats that come upon him. Luigi teams up with other characters to get the job done. (Death): '''Luigi was ran over and shot to death after The Spiteful Crow Gang tried to capture Filia and remove Samson. Luigi pushed her away, resulting in his death. He died doing what he loved...saving people. Description '''Age: '''31 '''Gender: '''Male '''Species: '''Human '''Affiliations: '''SuperSpy Agency, Potato Gods (Formerly), 2nd Agency (Formerly), Microsoft (Formerly) '''Occupation: '''Plumber, Secret Agent, Dragon Slayer '''Hobbies: '''Saving the universe, dreaming, working '''Nationality: '''Italian '''Other Names: '''Ruiji, Stupidhead, Shadow-man, Imbicile, Idiot, Green Mario, Green Guy, Mario's Shadow, The SuperSpy, Great Hero of Fire '''HomePlanet: '''Mushroom Kingdom '''Dislikes: ''Minecraft'', Hipsters, When people get confused Other Information Quotes "Imma Luigi!" "The name's Luigi.....SuperSpy Luigi...." "WAHHHH!" "Wahoo!" "MARIO!" "Bill, get your nonexistant yellow ass over here!" "KIRBY! GET YOUR PINK ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I MAKE IT PINKER!" "Listen Kirby, YOU ARE THE LOWEST FORM OF HUMAN BEING THAT THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN. GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR!" "Luigi, I'm not a human..." "Congratulations, Filia. You won a plexiglass house. Are you happy now?" "Not really..." "Mario, If i'm able to afford 2 underground bases, how much money do you think I have?" "(GASPS)...Who are you again?" "Hey, Bill Cipher! Wanna go to the moon?" Interactions Pikachu: 'Luigi and Pikachu act like a boy and his dog. Pikachu was the first member he has ever been with. They've been best friends since 2003. '''Kirby: '''Luigi and Kirby argue alot, but they still are the best of friends. Him and Luigi are seen the most together when they are on missions. They typically enjoy pranking/messing around with each other. '''Link: '''Luigi thinks Link should calm down, always telling Link that he has anger issues. Luigi never tells Link, but he thinks he smells a little like rotten eggs, but only on Mondays. '''Filia: '''Filia and Luigi seem to have a love/hate relationship. Luigi happens to annoy Filia alot, but he wouldn't know what to do if he haven't met her. '''Bill Cipher: '''Luigi hates Bill Cipher with all his heart. He journeys across the world, dreaming to defeat him. Luigi enjoys insulting Bill's abilities. '''Nurse Valentine: '''Luigi has never interacted with her besides in one episode, ''The Weirdest Episode Yet. ''Valentine and Luigi don't seem to mind each other. Abilities *Fireballs *Jumps *Green Dragon of Fire *SuperSpy Transformation *Punches *Kicks Criminal Record *'Terrorism: 'When Mario succeded in stealing the Grandmaster Coin, Luigi ordered Lakitu to blow up the bridge that lead Mario home. *'Assault *'Murder' *'Stealing' *'Breaking and Entering: '''Lakitu told Luigi that he needed him to sneak into the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital to retrieve some information that was on a previous spy before he died. Trivia *Mario knew Luigi was a Spy in the 2003 ''Pilot. *Luigi was a "Rookie Rank Spy" in the 2003 series, but he has now moved onto "Red Rank Spy" in 2013, then "Crown Rank" later on in 2014. *His last name is based off of the live action movie, while Luigi doesn't actually have a last name. *In SuperSpy Luigi: 3D World, An Ancient Tome calls him The Man in Green. *Luigi sometimes forgets his own name in chaotic moments. Luigi might have some form of Alzheimer Disease. *Luigi has no knowledge on soda. He mixes up the names of many beverages. *No one knows what Luigi's last name is. Nintendo confirmed that The Mario Brothers have no last or middle name. But we like using the real-life movie's last names for them. IT'S FUNNY. *In "LuigiBound" it is revealed that when Luigi was a child, he lived in Onett and his neighbors were PewDiePie, MattPat, Pokey Minch, an unnamed orange-clad kid, and PeanutButterGamer. *Luigi has quit and then returned to the Agency a total of 4 times. *It is confirmed that Luigi will be killed off for a whole season. This idea was inspired by the South Park ''episode, ''Kenny Dies. *Luigi's username is ImmaLuigi#1 as seen in Minecrap. *Luigi was 20 when he joined the Agency, according to math. *In Adulescens, it is revealed that Luigi's favorite animal is a Tiger. *Some people do still mistaken Luigi for Mario as a joke by the Creators. *Luigi is one of the only characters that doesn't swear on purpose, as revealed in The C Word. Gallery SSBE Luigi.gif|Retro Luigi as he appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2. SL4.gif|Luigi using Super Flame in MUGEN. NessSpriteA.png|Luigi as a child in LuigiBound, which is just a recolor of Ness from EarthBound. 640px-Dancing_Luigi_Sprite_MLDT.jpg|Victory dfdLuigi.png|Luigi in Minecraft gmod__luigi_s_mansion_by_raiden_thunderbolt-d5z28xq.jpg|Luigi in Gmod luigi___art_stars_by_mnrart-d5bn8m2.gif|Chibi Luigi TYOL_2_Super_Mario_Bros.png|Luigi in his earliest years 100px-LuigiNumba1.jpg|Luigi in the Puzzle Dimension 236px-Statue_Luigi.png|Statues of Luigi that are seen around the Agency 23592-550x-luigigameartbv2notbig.jpg|Luigi took Ace Attorney's job once, now he can't stop doing this. Fat_Luigi_by_CaptainEllipsis.gif|Everyone make way for FAT LUIGI. PaperLuigiDTT.png.png|Paper Luigi, Number 1. 324px-Dr._Luigi_Artwork_-_Dr._Luigi.png|Luigi was a doctor once...That failed horribly... Luigiicon_sm3dw.png|Luigi's Icon 449px-Green_Star_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Green Stars, a type of star somehow related to Luigi. 336px-LuigiMK8.png|Luigi in his Kart. Luigi'S.Mansion.full.1522930.jpg|Luigi's clone colleagues. YoungSpy.png|Luigi at 12 years old. Baby_Luigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Luigi in his baby Kart. Luigi_Mansion_2.png|Luigi with the Poultergust. Yea, he still does ghost stuff. Let'sGo.png|Luigi as "SuperSpy Luigi" without his sunglasses on. Nintendo-Hates-Luigi.gif|Not anymore...YEAR OF LUIGI SHALL LIVE ON IN OUR HEARTS... tumblr_n21400gYKc1rrftcdo1_250.gif|Luigi being abused....again. tumblr_mhnbbxYK5F1rrftcdo1_500.gif|Luigi and Baby Luigi. tumblr_mm0qzuzS5c1rrftcdo1_500.jpg|Luigi, being left behind again.... tumblr_n2wkb5WaX21s201hzo1_400.gif|Luigi's tragic death. tumblr_n2ujkm5cLE1rrftcdo1_500.gif|Luigi being grumpy. tumblr_mqca4a8kHT1rrftcdo1_500.gif|Luigi freaking out in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Player2.png|Luigi's artwork from Mario Brothers. ToadMissiontoSavePeach.jpg|Why is Luigi blue? WHY IS LUIGI BLUE!?